


wolves

by k0skareeves



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And take your sister with you, F/M, Go North Jon Snow, Jonsa Drabble Fest, prompt: Beyond the Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/pseuds/k0skareeves
Summary: “She's every bit of a wolf as I am. Even more."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747135
Comments: 22
Kudos: 74
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiya/gifts).



Jon’s cleaning his sword when Edd comes. He’s been doing that for the past hour, even though there’s no need for it. The blade is as clean as it can be, yet he sits in silence by the fire, the old cloth rubbing up and down on the steel.

He’s waiting.

"So, South, eh?"

Edd smiles down at him. Aye, South was the better choice this morning, the logical decision. And yet...

"No. I'm going North."

Beyond the Wall will be safest, even with the Others. No one there cares about titles and sigils and family alliances. He knows how to fight, how to hunt, how to make fire. Ghost enjoys the never ending white. So North he’ll go.

He must keep his promise to father.

"What will you do?" Edd asks him, concerned. He’s scared, Jon knows, as they all were. Are. The horrors of Hardhome will give him nightmares for one lifetime. _Two,_ he thinks, now that he’s earned this second chance. But North is still better than South, easier to disappear, fewer enemies. And if you’re caught, you’re killed. Plain and simple. No torture, no violation, no prolongued pain. It’s better that way.

"Stay hidden."

They stay in silence for a while, Jon’s hands never stop working on the sword. The fire creeks, and he can see from the faint light that Edd’s not done yet. So he waits, already knowing what the question will be.

It takes a while, but the man says it.

"And your sister?"

"She's coming with me."

No hesitation there, no second guessing. That’s the reason why he changed his plans, _she’s_ the reason. _It is why I’m back._ He knows it. The gods have given him a second chance, not from earning it, not for some half forgotten prophecy, no. It is her.

He is back to watch over her.

And he will do it until his final breath.

"Will she enjoy it?"

"Aye,” and now his hands still, and he smiles. She might find it difficult at first, like he had, but she will endure it. In his heart, he knows she’ll come to love it. It’s in their nature, their family’s blood has the North, the true North, in it. _It’s who we are._ “She's every bit of a wolf as I am. Even more."

_And we belong together._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ❤😘
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes 🥺


End file.
